Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the improvement of the generation output quantity of a wind power generator, and more particularly, to a method of controlling the generation output quantity of a wind power plant, which may improve the generation output quantity of a wind power plant by patterning a reduction in the generation output quantity of a plurality of wind power generators installed in the wind power plant or a generation output quantity reduction state due to the lapse of time after the wind power plant is installed.
In general, wind power generation is a technology in which wind power is converted into mechanical energy by rotating a rotor using the aerodynamic characteristic of kinetic energy in the flow of air. Induction electricity is generated by the mechanical energy and supplied to a power system or to supply the needs of other power consumers. Such wind power generation technology is a clean and eco-friendly generation method because wind resources (e.g., the wind) are an abundant and renewable energy source and do not discharge pollution.
Disadvantages of wind power generation include restrictions on the specific areas where wind power generators are installed because power generation is limited or impossible if the wind is infrequent or has a low energy density. However, wind power generation has the advantage that power generation is plentiful if a proper amount of wind is present.
A wind power generator may be a horizontal type or a vertical type depending on the direction of a rotation shaft with respect to the ground. The wind power generator includes a rotor with a blade and a hub, a gearbox configured to drive a generator by accelerating rotation, the generator being configured to produce electricity, a control device configured to control various safety devices, a brake device, a power control device, and a steel tower.
In wind power generation having such characteristics, in order to evenly maintain a total generation output quantity of a wind power plant, a plurality of wind power generators are included and each of the wind power generators needs to be stably driven.
If dust or foreign substances are adhered to the wind power generators installed in the wind power plant, generation output is reduced due to an increase of resistance attributable to the rotation of the blades. Generation output quantity may also be reduced due to changes in the weather at the location where the wind power plant is installed. Furthermore, the generation output quantity of a wind power plant may be reduced over time after the wind power plant is installed. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method of controlling a generation output quantity.